napa_500_fantasy_editionfandomcom-20200213-history
2000 NAPA 500 Fantasy Edition Wiki
NASCAR 2000 Season Fantasy Edition (NAPA 500 @ Atlanta Motor Speedway, November 19th, 2000) This is Part 4 of the wiki-special legacy of various characters racing in the 2000 NASCAR Winston Cup Series. Car Numbers, Sponsors, Manufacturers, and Drivers * 1 Pennzoil Chevrolet (Jimmy Neutron) * 2 Miller Lite Ford (Rudy Tabootie) * 3 GM Goodwrench Chevrolet (Eddy "The Intimidator" McRich) * 4 Kodak Chevrolet (Remy Buxaplenty) * 5 Kelloggs Corn Flakes Chevrolet (Imaginary Gary) * 6 Valvoline Ford (Professor Finbarr Calamitous) * 7 PHILLIPS Nation's Rent Chevrolet (Wanda) * 8 Budweiser Chevrolet (Homer Simpson) * 9 Kodiak Ford (Mojo Jojo) * 10 Aaron's Pontiac (Jimmy from "Ed, Edd n Eddy") * 12 Mobil 1 Ford (Snap White) * 14 Conseco Pontiac (Nelson Muntz) * 16 TV Guide Ford (Buttercup Simpson) * 17 DEWALT Power Tools Ford (Evil Jimmy Clone) * 18 Interstate Batteries Pontiac (Ed"Lumpy" Monobrow) * 19 MOTOROLA Ford (Eduardo) * 20 Home Depot Pontiac (Eddward "Double-D" Marion) * 21 CITGO Ford (Princess Morbucks) * 22 CATERPILLAR Pontiac (Sandy Cheeks) * 24 DUPONT Chevrolet (Timmy Turner) * 25 Michael Holigan Chevrolet (Trixie Tang) * 26 KMART Ford (Bubble Bass from "Spongebob Squarepants") * 28 TEXACO Havoline Ford (Sheldon J. Plankton) * 31 LOWE'S Chevrolet (Blooreguard Q. "Bloo" Kazoo) * 32 Tide Ford (Blossom Utonium) * 33 Oakwood Homes Chevrolet (Mac Kazoo) * 36 M&Ms Pontiac (Spongebob Squarepants) * 40 Coors Light Chevrolet (Bart Simpson) * 42 1999 Bellsouth "Throwback" Chevrolet (Cindy Vortex) * 43 STP Pontiac (Bubbles Turner) * 44 Hot Wheels Pontiac (Kevin) * 45 Spree/Sprint Chevrolet (Sheen Estevez) * 55 Square-D Chevrolet (Stanley S. Squarepants) * 60 Power Team Chevrolet (Francis Bull-E) * 66 Route 66 KMART Ford (Fuzzy Lumpkins) * 71 Real Tree Chevrolet (Cosmo) * 75 Redcell Ford (Patrick Star) * 77 JASPER Ford (Rolf) * 88 Quality Care Ford (Lisa Simpson) * 93 Amoco Pontiac (Evil Officer Mike Brikowski) * 94 McDonald's Ford (Squidward Tentacles) * 97 John Deere Ford (Penny Sanchez) * 99 EXIDE Batteries Ford (Denzel Crocker) Notes * Cursewords will be censored out by *bleep*s. Race Winner * 43 STP Pontiac (Bubbles Turner) Crowned 2000 NASCAR Team Champions * Team FASTEX (Bubbles winning the race) Number Of Laps * 325 Number Of Cautions * 8 Championship Contender Stipulations * If Bubbles has the better finish than Crocker, she will clinch Team Fastex the Team Championship, save Team Fastex, and prepare Team Fastex for another season. * If Crocker has the better finish than Bubbles, he will clinch Team REXCOR the Team Championship, Jack Fassler would lose Team Fastex, and the Fastex drivers would lose their jobs on account of Garner Rexton's villainy. Quotes Quote 1 * (Wiki-special opens inside Atlanta Motor Speedway trapped inside Timmy's section in the NASCAR garage during a rain delay) * (thunder rolls during heavy downpours) * Buttercup: I hate rainy days! I need to burn some rubber! It's the time of the NAPA 500, the last race of the season! Why does it have to rain on the scheduled time?! We could've been firing our engines by now! *accidentally hits Bubbles* *Bubbles: *cries* * Timmy: Hey! I want to take it to the track as much as you do Buttercup, but I ain't wailing on Bubbles. * Rudy: Yeah, we can't race in the rain, Buttercup. NASCAR won't allow us. * Chicken (Buttercup's crew chief): Yeah B.C, it ain't worth it. This ain't Montreal. (a track you can race in the rain). * Buttercup: Well, I want Montreal to be on the schedule next year if Mike Helton (NASCAR President) decides to add it for once! HMPH! * Wanda: And I want to teach that Remy jerk a lesson for wrecking Cosmo last week, but this rain is preventing me from doing so! * Ed: Like Gatorade? * Timmy: Will you ever turn off, Ed? * Ed: Have not a clue what you just said, little buddy. * Bubbles: I hope this rain stops soon. *sad gasps* If it doesn't, we have to race tomorrow instead of today. I don't want to wait until tomorrow to race! *cries* * Timmy: Awwww.... don't worry, Bubbly Bunny, I'm sure the rain will stop soon. The Weather Channel said there's few scattered thundershowers here in Hot-Lanta, but they also said that it'll clear up when sundown begins. They said we'll definitely get the race in tonight. * Bubbles: Yay! I can maybe win the Team Championship for Team Fastex tonight! * Rudy: Yeah, after all, we DO have lights around the speedway to light up the track. * Timmy: You got that right, Rude. Bubbles will win this for all of us. But Bubbly needs to watch her rear bumper tonight because Crockpot wants that title and will try to embarrass me, Bubbly, and the rest of our family. In fact, I could've been a title contender with my wife if it wasn't for that stupid Crocker! * Rudy (in his head): I think I know what Timmy means by what he's going to say. * Timmy: The Fairy World 500 last Sunday was the most upsetting day of me and my fans' lives when I couldn't win to get in! Crockpot screwed me out of the Final 2 after what he did to eliminate me from the Chase! * Bubbles: *gasps* It was horrible! I was in 16th place when I saw him body-slam poor little Mac out of the way! Everyone in the stands were crying and hugging each other! It was the saddest thing in Fairy World, Townsville, and our home in Dimmsdale history! *scene fades to Fairy World Int'l Speedway, in unison to her crying* * (In Bubbles' flashback) * Bob Jenkins (ESPN): One more lap to go in the Fairy World 500! Eddy McRich is the race leader and Timmy Turner is running in 2nd! Turner knows if the #99 car of Denzel Crocker finishes 12th or worse, the #24 team will be one of the 2 championship contenders that will clinch the title next week in Atlanta! So far, Crocker is running in 12th right behind Mac Kazoo! *scene cuts to Timmy's cockpit* * Timmy (in 2nd / in his head): C'mon, Mac! Block him while you can! *scene cuts to ESPN broadcast booth* * Bob Jenkins (ESPN): Remember, Crocker has to finish 11th or better to knock Turner out. He needs to pass one more car and cross the start/finish line! *scene cuts to Crocker's cockpit* * Benny Parsons (ESPN / voice only): And it doesn't look like he's gonna make it! * Crocker (in 12th / in his head) Oh, I'll make it alright. *rams Mac out of the way in-between turns 3 and 4* * Mac: (voice only): Whoa.... HEY! *scene cuts to the track* * Benny Parsons (ESPN): WHOA... * Bob Jenkins (ESPN / in unison): Crocker body-slams Mac Kazoo up the racetrack! Mac slips high, here comes Crocker through! *scene cuts to Crocker's cockpit* * Crocker (in 11th): *laughs evilly* *scene cuts to Timmy's cockpit* * Timmy: *looks at the rear view mirror as Eddy and he cross the line to end the race *loud horrified gasp* What the... NNNNOOOOO!!!!!! *scene cuts to Crocker's cockpit* * Crocker:*evil cackle* YOU'RE DONE TURNER!!!!! And best of all... I ELIMINATED YOU IN FAIRY WORLD!!!!! *hysterically cackles evilly* * Timmy (while tearing up): *sees fans sobbing and cutely hugging each other* Now I know how Dimmsdale and Townsville feel about this depressing moment. * (scene fades back to the Atlanta Motor Speedway garage) *Lisa: If it weren't for Crocker's illegal move, we could've won the Team Championship last week, and we could've saved Jack Fassler from losing Team Fastex. (referring to REXCOR owner, Garner Rexton owning Jack Fassler's bank, forcing Jack to make loan payments to the evil, greedy, REXCOR owner) *Snap: WHAT?! Even if I didn't get picked by Team Fastex, I STILL would've been in the wide world of motorsports! *Edd: *gasps* I'm most astounded by you, Snap. If it weren't for Mr. Fassler, we still would've been in school, some of us wouldn't have been married couples along with us living independently, and we wouldn't have been famous and fan-favorites. *Ed: Famous? Like hot dogs and bacon-cheeseburgers? *Edd (annoyed): *short pause* Puh-lease! *scene cuts to the ESPN Broadcast Booth* Quote 2 * Quote 3 *(After the Church Sisters perform the National Anthem) * P.A Announcer: And now it's finally time to give these traditional words before every command and since it's the last race of the season, you the fans will give these words to all your favorite drivers! * NASCAR Fans: ALL DRIVERS TO YOUR CARS!!!! *cheers loudly* * Trixie Tang (While approaching her #25 Michael Holigan Chevrolet): Wow! I LOVE these Atlanta fans! ESPECIALLY at night and in the playoffs! They make us feel popular! *enters the vehicle* * Rudy (While walking with Snap to their cars): All right Snap, this is it, the NAPA 500! I'm so pumped up for this last race of the season. You pumped up? * Snap: Well I always wished the season would last longer than just 36 races! Why can't we just go on world tour after the season?! * Rudy: Relax, Snap. Maybe Mike Helton would think of doing that. We can only suggest. * Buttercup (approaching her #16 Guide Ford): AT LAST! I get to FINALLY kick some butt on the track for the final time this season! And we're in the twilight zone, baby! * Edd (while walking to his #20 Home Depot Pontiac / talking to himself): All right Edd, *takes deep breath* Just drive cautiously, avoid misfortunes on the track, help our teammates defend Bubbles, and you and Bubbles will be safe and hopefully we can win the Team Championship. *enters his vehicle* * Francis (While walking to his #60 Power Team Chevrolet / talking to himself): Sadly, it's my last time to be wailing on drivers on the track this year, and why do they have to put me in the #97 Sharpie Ford next year?! *enters the vehicle* * Timmy: *sighs sadly and puts right palm on the hood of his #24 DUPONT Chevrolet* Well rainbow paint scheme.... *tears trickle down his face* this is goodbye (foreshadowing the 2001 #24 DUPONT Chevrolet flames paint scheme which he will use next season). You were the paint scheme that got me and Bubbles into the sport as 5 year-olds. *hugs the hood of the car / sad sigh* Let's depart.... WITH A WIN. * Bloo (on his way to his #31 LOWE'S Chevrolet): Well Mac, this is the last time ever I'm driving this 31 car. Why can't this be a racecar bed?! * Mac (on his way to his car): C'mon, lighten up, Bloo! First of all, you're racing the same vehicle and paint scheme next year, and secondly, you don't need a real NASCAR stock car for a bed. * Bloo: Well I wish it was! HMPH! *enters his vehicle* *scene cuts to ESPN broadcast booth* *Bob Jenkins (ESPN): We're back on the air live from Atlanta Motor Speedway after a 3-hour rain delay. You've seen a full recap of the "PEPSI All-Star Challenge" (All-Star Race from May) before we went back on the air prior to the National Anthem and now it is a gorgeous evening as the sun has fully set on the Atlanta Motor Speedway, and the best part of it is there is not one cloud in the night sky. For the 1st time since 1998, we will race under the lights here in Atlanta. And BP, it's all or nothing for Team Fastex with Bubbles and Crocker going head-to-head to clinch their team the Team Championship, how do you think this is going to play out? *Benny Parsons (ESPN): Well, in my opinion Bob, I think that this is the night Bubbles clinches the first ever Team Championship for Team Fastex, and I think she will be the one to put Denzel Crocker and Team REXCOR to bed and save Team Fastex for another season. Especially, this is indeed Bubbles' favorite place to race. Remember, she won here back in the Spring (in reference to the "2000 Pops' Moon Palace 500 Fantasy Edition" wiki), and she really knows how to get around this place. I think Bubbles WILL pull it off tonight and win the Team Championship for Team Fastex. *Bob Jenkins (ESPN): Well, to do it, Bubbles will need to have the better race finish than Denzel Crocker. If Bubbles has the highest finishing position, Team Fastex will win the Team Championship. Quote 4 * Timmy (on his radio communicating with Bubbles): All right, Bubbly. Now what I want you to do on the track tonight is just remain calm, run fast laps, and stay in your own world and don't get into his. (referring to Denzel Crocker) Just don't let Crockpot intimidate you, and we'll be Champion. * Bubbles (nervously): N-n-no p-problem, T-Timmy Bear. I-I've g-got my g-g-game on. *gulps nervously* * P.A Announcer: And now for the most famous words in all of auto racing, as a special thanks, to of all of our NASCAR fans for your support throughout the 2000 Winston Cup Series season, *playoff crowd cheers and roars in unison to the last 8 quotes* it is now your chance to get these 43 vehicles to roar to life! The countdown begins! 10! *fans join in the countdown* 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! * All NASCAR Fans in attendance: GENTLEMEN, START YOUR ENGINES!!!!!!!!!! *cheers and roars loudly* * *engines start and rev loudly with the fans cheering loudly in unison* * *scene cuts to Bart's cockpit* * Bart (talking to himself): *starts his engine* Gentlemen, eat my shorts! * Squidward (annoyed): *starts his engine* Well it's last time I'm ever gonna drive in this lousy sponsor. (referring to his sponsor, McDonald's, foreshadowing him driving the 2001 #9 DODGE Dealers Dodge and also foreshadowing the Dodge manufacturer debuting in the 2001 NASCAR Winston Cup Series Season) It's about time they put me in a more mature sponsor! *revs his engine* *scene cuts to Lisa's cockpit* * Lisa (while revving her engine): That's if Bubbles wins us the Team Championship tonight. Us, Team Fastex MUST help Bubbles finish higher than Crocker in order for us to win the Team Championship and advance the team to prepare for another season. *scene cuts to Rudy's cockpit* * Rudy: *revs his engine* Lisa's right, Squidward. Bubbles is Team Fastex's ONLY HOPE in order to get us through the season. *revs his engine twice* *scene cuts to Imaginary Gary's cockpit* * Imaginary Gary (while revving his engine): Oh, really?! You think the little the crybaby-puff is gonna win Team Fastex the Team Championship?! Well, it'll only take one spin-out to knock the little sissy-puff out of championship contention and your whole entire team out of the sport! *laughs evilly* *scene cuts to Cindy's cockpit* * Cindy: You shut your fu--*bleep*--ing mouth, do--*bleep*--bag! Gloating will get you and Team REXCOR nowhere! *revs her engine* *scene cuts to Imaginary Gary's cockpit* * Imaginary Gary (while revving his engine): We'll see about that that, Blondie! And by the way, that retro paint scheme of yours (referring to Joe Nemechek's 1999 #42 Bellsouth Chevrolet blue paint scheme) looks pretty blue, the way Bubbles and your stupid team will feel later when Crocker clinches us the championship and knock Team Fastex out of NASCAR for good! *scene cuts to Cindy's cockpit* * Cindy Vortex (offended): Actually, that's the color of your eye once I slam you in the fu--*bleep*--ing wall! In matter of fact, your eye will be BLACK & BLUE when I take you outta this fu--*bleep*--ing race! *revs her engine* *scene cuts to Plankton's cockpit* * Plankton: We'll see about that you weak-minded fool! *scene cuts to Cindy's cockpit* * Cindy (offended): WEAK-MINDED?!!!! I'm gonna fu--*bleep* you up, cyclops! *scene cuts to Jimmy Neutron's cockpit* * Jimmy (while revving his engine): Don't waste your breath now, Cindy. We have to keep this well-calm and focused in order help Bubbles win us the Championship. *scene cuts to Calamitous' cockpit* * Calamitous (while revving his engine): Like that's ever going to pay off, Neutron! Bubbles is too much of sissy to clinch Team Fastex the umm... umm... *scene cuts to Ed's cockpit* * Ed (while revving his engine): A subscription to Chunky Puff World?! *scene cuts to Calamitous' cockpit* * Calamitous: *annoyed groan* You don't know when to think smart for once, you idiotic imbecile! *revs his engine* *scene cuts to Jimmy Neutron's cockpit* * Jimmy: I wouldn't be too confident if I were you, Professor! Bubbles might be a "crybaby", but she can still show you all what TRUE team-sports is all about! *revs his engine twice* * Eddy (while revving his engine): Enough beatin' around the bush, guys! We've got a Championship to steal from the fraidy-puff! *scene cuts to Timmy's cockpit* * Timmy (while revving his engine): And guys and gals of Team Fastex, let's show REXCOR what happens to them when they disrespect and fu--*bleep* with Team Fastex, and that life ain't fair to them, in the words of my wife! (referring to what Bubbles told Timmy in the "2000 Fairy World 500 Fantasy Edition" wiki) *scene cuts to Eddy's cockpit* * Eddy (while revving his engine loudly): Let's FINISH this! *scene cuts to Sandy's cockpit with a close-up of Sandy's furious look while shuddering her head violently* * Sandy (while revving her engine EXTREMELY loudly): AND NO MORE JIGGERY POKERY!!!!! LET'S WRAP UP THIS SEASON WITH A CHAMPIONSHIP!!!! *scene cuts to the ESPN Broadcast Booth* * Bob Jenkins (ESPN / in unsion to the playoff crowd cheering and roaring being heard in the background): It is DO OR DIE for Team Fastex as the 43 metal beasts have roared to life! *scene cuts to Bubbles' cockpit with a close up of Bubbles' face* (voice only) Can Bubbles Turner win Team Fastex the Team Championship and help the team advance to prepare for another season?! We will find out in 325 laps! The green flag flies next on ESPN! *scene cuts to Jack and Libby Fassler, Duck Dunaka, and Miles McCutchen in the pit-box as the cars roll of of pit-road to begin their warm-up laps in double-file behind the pace-car* * Miles McCutchen (in unison to the cars pulling off of pit-road): So Jack, what happens if Bubbles doesn't win us the Championship? * Jack Fassler (in unison to the cars pulling off of pit-road): I lose everything to Garner. Team Fastex, our friends,.... everything. Quote 5 * Bob Jenkins (ESPN): After a nearly 3-hour rain delay, *crowd cheers loudly as the pace car pulls into the pits* the pace car FINALLY will head to pit road as we begin the last race of the 2000 season, the NAPA 500! Will Team Fastex clinch tonight?! *cars accelerate to take the green flag waved by Professor Utonium, in unison to the playoff crowd cheering and roaring loudly* We will find out as the green flag waves and we're underway in the NAPA 500! Glad you're sharing the evening with us on ESPN! * Doug Rice (PRN Radio): It's all or nothing for Team Fastex this evening here in Hot-Lanta in the NAPA 500! Green flag is in the air, and we're underway at A.M.S! Bubbles Turner gets a good jump and a BUMP by nemesis, Denzel Crocker! * Rob Albright (PRN Radio): Bubbles Turner had elected to start on the bottom of the racetrack, as the pole-sitter gets the choice! Turner will go into Turn #1 with a half-car length lead over Sandy Cheeks! Cheeks is trying to squeeze it down to the white line, she won't get it done, and they're door-to-door down that backstraightaway! * Pat Patterson (PRN Radio): Sandy Cheeks with the momentum from the high groove is on the outside of Bubbles Turner right now! Turner, though with the edge on the bottom line! She drives it way deep into Turn #3, races up the racetrack, and will hold the lead off Turn #4! * Mark Garrow (PRN Radio): Mojo Jojo had a big wiggle in the middle of Turn #4 and lost a lot of ground! Up front, Denzel Crocker will lead Lap #1 by inches as he sneaks to the inside of Bubbles Turner. * Rob Albright (PRN Radio): 2 Team Championship Contenders are out in front and setting the pace! It is Denzel Crocker! He'd like to take that lead away from Bubbles Turner! Turner fights to the outside, with Calamitous running down low! * Pat Patterson (PRN Radio): Side-by-side for the lead, sittin' all alone in 3rd is Sandy Cheeks, then you got Finbarr Calamitous and Buttercup Simpson side-by-side for 4th! Bubbles Turner, in the middle groove goes way deep into Turn #3! They're still side-by-side on the frontstretch! * Doug Rice (PRN Radio): Squidward Tentacles went underneath the car of Rudy Tabootie, then "washed up" the track, and again at the line on the inside, Crocker leads by inches! * Rob Albright (PRN Radio): Good sign, the 2 grooves, the bottom and top seem to be relatively equal on the south-end, that's the Turn 1 and 2 area! Crocker's STILL battling side-by-side with Turner! * Pat Patterson (PRN Radio): The 2 Team Championship contenders DO NOT want to give up the lead to this race! Here comes Denzel Crocker on the inside! Bubbles Turner in the high groove! Turner will take the middle lane in Turns 3 & 4, but they will be door-to-door as they race to the frontstretch! Quote 6 * Quote 7 * Quote 8 * Quote 9 * Quote 10 * Quote 11 * (on Lap 126 out of 325 laps) *scene cuts to ESPN Broadcast Booth* *Bob Jenkins (ESPN): Earlier today, we had a storm of heavy downpours here in Atlanta, and now we have another major storm in the area, a storm of furious racing on the track that is, because look at this 7-car breakaway from the other cars, they just left the rest of the field in the dust and now they are battling for the lead as if it was the last lap! *Benny Parsons (ESPN): You got that right Bob, *scene cuts back to the track* because these drivers in the first 7 spots (1. #43 Bubbles Turner, 2. #24 Timmy Turner 3. #99 Denzel Crocker 4. #21 Princess Morebucks 5. #88 Lisa Simpson 6. #6 Finbarr Calamitous 7. #18 Ed Monobrow) in the running order so far JUST WON'T WAIT for the white flag! * *scene cuts to Bubbles' cockpit* * (diving into Turn # 3) *Bubbles (in the lead): *pants* I'm doing all I can, Timmykins! But the others, especially CROCKER is gaining on us! *pants* scene cuts to Timmy's cockpit* * (in between Turns 3 & 4) *Timmy (in 2nd / an inch away from Bubbles' bumper): Don't worry, sweets! We'll try to break away from that pack! Just keep drafting with me! *scene cuts to Crocker's cockpit* *(Heading onto the frontstretch to complete Lap 126 out of 325 laps) *Crocker (in 3rd / alongside Princess Morebucks in the 4th position): You won't be breaking away from me as I, Mr. Crocker will get by you and hold my position hostage, win the championship, and prove to everyone that fairies do exist! *scene cuts to Princess Morebucks cockpit* *Morbucks (in 4th): *growls* The world already knows that, Crocker! Stupid Cosmo & Wanda are in the series and THEY'RE FAIRIES! Do I need a headache after 126 laps?! *scene cuts to Crocker's cockpit* * (diving into Turn #1) *Crocker (in 3rd): No, but I have a Championship to steal away from a lousy crybaby! (referring to Bubbles) *scene cuts to Princess Morebucks' cockpit* *Morbucks (in 4th): Well, I have a whiny a bi--*bleep* all over my rear bumper like a sniffing cat! (referring to Lisa's deceased cat, Snowball) *scene cuts to Lisa's cockpit* * (entering the backstretch) *Lisa (in 5th): Hey! I heard that you screeching vulture! And you're the whiny bi--*bleep* yourself because you whine, gripe, scream, and cry when you lose or crash! That all makes you the sore loser you are! *scene cuts to Princess Morebucks' cockpit* * (roaring into the backstraightaway) *Morbucks (in 4th / in-between Crocker and Lisa): Oh, PUH-LEASE! At least I'm not a lousy tree-hugger! *scene cuts to Lisa's cockpit* * (diving into Turn #3) *Lisa (in 5th): And at least my car don't run on fitlhy, squeamish, nauseos gas! (in reference to Morebucks' car sponsor CITGO gas) *scene cuts to Morebucks cockpit* *Princess Morbucks (in 3rd): NAUSEOS?!!! *growls* THAT'S IT!!!! I'm going all out on you!!!! *Lisa (in 5th / voice only): HAH! You're on, bi--*bleep*! Sadly I'll be defending my best friend so she can clinch the Championship for Team Fastex and shut Team REXCOR and that deluded Crocker up! *scene cuts to Crocker's cockpit* * (heading onto the frontstretch to complete lap 127 out of 325 laps) *Crocker (in 3rd / on the bottom of Morbucks and Lisa): DELUDED?! *growls* Now your best friend is gonna feel my wrath! *scene cuts to Ed's cockpit* *Ed (in 7th): Like robots? *Finbarr Calamitous (in 6th, with Ed all over his rear bumper /voice only) Augh! Don't even mention that, Einstein! You know I don't like being reminded about the time I never put in a bathroom in my um.. ummm... *Ed: bus driver?! * (In-between Turns 1 & 2) *Calamitous (voice only): *groans* You just don't get it do you, Ed?! *scene cuts to Morbucks' cockpit* *Princess Morbucks (in 5th as Lisa passed her on the outside): Eh, don't listen to that chump, Calamitous! Ed is just a brainless idiot, just leave him alone in 6th! *with sudden realization* And Lisa the dorkgirl just got by me! *Lisa (in 4th / voice only): You got that right, Morebi--*bleep*! *Princess Morebucks (in 4th): *roars in fury* Get back here! *scene cuts to Ed's cockpit* * (entering the backstretch) *Ed (in 6th): Not if I, Ed get you first and take you to the bathroom! *scene cuts to Morbucks' cockpit* *Princess Morbucks (in 4th): Ah, bathroom SCHMATHROOM! *scene cuts to the track* *Pat Patterson (PRN Radio) ....into Turn #3, Lisa Simpson clears Princess Morebucks in the #21 CITGO Ford for the 4th position, and she's now settin' her sights on Denzel Crocker for 3rd as they head towards the frontstretch! * Mark Garrow (PRN Radio): Off Turn #4, 3rd place driver, Denzel Crocker is now feeling the heat from Ed Monobrow as he gets by Calamitous, Morbucks and Lisa Simpson, making it 3-wide on the frontstretch and now the #18 Interstate Batteries Pontiac will set his sights on Championship Contender, Denzel Crocker! * Rob Albright (PRN Radio): Ed Monobrow gets the good run into Turn #1 as he clears both cars! Meanwhile, Denzel Crocker needs to watch his bumper as a hard-charging Ed Monobrow approaches him off of Turn #2! * Pat Patterson (PRN Radio): Bubbles Turner and her husband still show the way as they roar down the backstretch, but they've still got company! Denzel Crocker and Ed Monobrow are now fightin' for the 3rd position as they roar into Turn #3! Ed Monobrow remains on the outside lane, he now gets the good run in the middle of the corners and clears Crocker, but Crocker wants it back as they exit Turn #4! * Doug Rice (PRN Radio): Ed Monobrow and Denzel Crocker are still wrestling for the 3rd position as they roar down frontstretch, completing Lap 129 of 325 laps this evening! Crocker on the inside, Ed on the outside as they head into Turn #1! Quote 12 * Quote 13 * Quote 14 * Quote 15 * Quote 16 * Quote 17 * Quote 18 * Quote 19 * Quote 20 * Quote 21 * Quote 22 * Quote 23 * (Lap 316 of 325 laps) * *scene cuts to the ESPN Broadcast Booth* * Bob Jenkins (ESPN): We have 10 laps to go in the NAPA 500 here at Atlanta Motor Speedway! *scene cuts to the track* Bubbles better watch her rear bumper now, because Denzel Crocker is challenging her BIG TIME for the lead and the Team Championship! * Benny Parsons (ESPN): Bubbles MUST NOT make ANY mistakes, because if she gets bashed around by Crocker, and if she has any mechanical issue, Crocker will make his move for the Team Championship, and Team Fastex WILL go outta business by the time the race and season is done! * Bob Jenkins (ESPN) Race leader, Bubbles Turner is doing everything to pull away from Crocker, but Crocker keeps hounding her and WON'T GIVE UP! * Benny Parsons (ESPN): Man oh man, Crocker really don't want Team Fastex to extend for another season and have his team owner Garner Rexton bein' forced accept Jack Fassler's loan payment with the team's championship prize money! *scene cuts to Crocker's cockpit* * Crocker (in 2nd): Give it up, crybaby! This is REXCOR's title! NOT YOURS AND TEAM FASTEX! *scene cuts to Bubbles' cockpit* * Bubbles (in 1st): Lay off, you big stinker! The championship trophy belongs to Team Fastex! Not evil cheating bullies like you and Team REXCOR! *scene cuts to Crocker's cockpit* * Crocker (in 2nd): HEH! You're so much of a wussy crybaby that you can't even hurt a fly! *scene cuts to Bubbles's cockpit* * Bubbles (in 1st): You better not tear my car up, Crocker! *scene cuts to Crocker's cockpit* * Crocker (in 2nd): Oh, you wouldn't mind if I do this... *dives to the inside, scrapes Bubbles' left-rear fender and makes marks, and Bubbles pulls away a little bit* *scene cuts to Bubbles' cockpit* * Bubbles (in 1st): He-HEY! That's not right, big stinker Crocker! *scene cuts to Crocker's cockpit* * Crocker (in 2nd): It is to me! *cackles evilly* *scene cuts to the backstraightway on the track, where a hot-dog wrapper is spotted, and as the 2 leaders go by, the hot-dog wrapper clings hard onto the front air-grill of Bubbles's STP Pontiac, and gets stuck* *scene cuts to Bubbles' cockpit* * Bubbles (in 1st): *sees her gauge increasing degrees in oil & water temperatures* H-H-How are my car temperatures raising up?! *looks at the hotdog wrapper on her X-Ray vision* *screams* Paper on the grill! Paper on the grill! My car is gonna overheat before the race ends! We're gonna lose the Team Championship and lose our jobs at Team Fastex! *scene cuts to Timmy's cockpit* * Timmy (in 3rd / far back): Try wobbling on the backstretch! That will help get it off! *scene cuts to the track when Bubbles wobbles, but the hot-dog wrapper is still stuck to the #43 STP Pontiac, and Crocker gets by and rudely cries out, "SUCKER!!!!" as he got by Bubbles* *scene cuts to Crocker's cockpit* * Crocker (in 1st): HEH! Your car is becoming one "hot" dog, Bubbles! Nice seeing you and Team Fastex! *laughs evilly* *scene cuts to Bubbles' cockpit* * Bubbles (in 2nd): It's not working! My engine's gonna give out when my car reaches 800 degrees! *cries* * Timmy (in 3rd / far back / worried): Aw, c'mon, man! *scene cuts to the ESPN Broadcast Booth) * Bob Jenkins (ESPN): Denzel Crocker has the lead with just 4 laps to go! *scene cuts to the track* But Bubbles has HUGE, MAJOR issues with a hot-dog wrapper on the front of her air-grill! * Benny Parsons (ESPN): She CAN'T go to pit-road now and clean it off, because it she does, she will be outta contention and Team Fastex will lose the Team Championship and Team Fastex will go outta business to Garner Rexton! She's GOTTA find a way to get that paper off! *scene cuts to Bubbles's cockpit* * Bubbles (in 2nd / crying ./ while looking at the oil/water gauge increasing more and more): I can't get it off! I can't get it off! What should I do?! If I pit now, we'll LOSE the Team Championship! I can't get it off! *cries* * Miles McCutchen (voice only): Yes you can, Bubbles! *Bubbles gasps, still in tears* I will show you how! * Bubbles (in 2nd): Miles?! *scene cuts to Miles in Bubbles' pitbox, on the high-stool with a headset on* * Miles McCutchen (on his radio communicating with Bubbles): I HAD to come to your rescue on this, Bubbles! We can't afford to lose this Team Championship and lose Team Fastex! *scene cuts to Bubbles' cockpit with a close-up to Bubbles' face* (voice only) I can tell you how to get the hotdog wrapper off your grill! * Bubbles (in 2nd / panicky): How, Miles?! * Miles (voice only): All you have to do his play around with Crocker's rear-bumper, and his rear-bumper will peel it right off! That move WILL save us, Bubbles! Trust me! * Bubbles (in 2nd / worried): O-o-okay, Miles! *goes for Crocker's rear-bumper with her car's temerature rising, and in danger of the engine going out* *scene cuts to Crocker's cockpit* * Crocker (in 1st): *feels a wobble* EGH! Bubbles! What are you doing?! THAT'S MY BUMPER! Lay off! *scene cuts to Bubbles' cockpit* * Bubbles (in 2nd / panicky): *sees the oil/water temperatures almost hitting 800 degrees on her gauge* Oh, no! I'mm running out of time! * Miles McCutchen (voice only) Keep playing around with it! It'll come off! But HURRY! * Bubbles (in 2nd / panicky): Okay, Miles! *keeps playing with Crocker's rear-bumper, and suddenly the hot-dog wrapper peels and flies off the car and flies into the infield* * Bubbles (in 2nd): YES! YES! It's off! *looks at her gauge* My car temperatures are cooling off! *scene cuts to Miles in the pitbox* * Miles McCutchen (communicating with Bubbles on her radio): Good, Bubbles! Now that your air-grill's in the clear, *scene cuts to Bubbles' cockpit* (voice only) go after Crocker and clinch us this Team Championship! * Bubbles (in 2nd): How many laps to go?! * Miles McCutchen (voice only): 2! *scene cuts to the ESPN Broadcast Booth* * Bob Jenkins (ESPN / in unison to the playoff crowd LOUDLY cheering/roaring Bubbles on): They're halfway down the backstretch *scene cuts to the track* Crocker's trying HARD to keep Bubbles at bay! * Benny Parsons (ESPN / in unison to the playoff crowd LOUDLY cheering/roaring Bubbles on): Man oh, man! Bubbles is tryin' her HARDEST to get Crocker! She JUST DON'T WANT Crocker to put Team Fastex outta business! *scene cuts to Timmy's cockpit* * Timmy (far back in 3rd / worried): C'mon, Bubbles! Give it all you got! This is our LAST CHANCE! *scene cuts to Ed's cockpit* * Ed (in 5th / worried): No lonely numbers for Ed! *scene cuts to Lisa's cockpit* * Lisa (in 9th / worried): We have faith in you, Bubbles! *scene cuts to Rudy's cockpit* * Rudy (in 11th / worried): C'mon, Bubbles! If you don't win, we're DONE! *scene cuts to Edd's cockpit* * Edd ( in 12th / worried: Time's running out, Bubbles! *scene cuts to the chief-starter waving the white flag* * Bob Jenkins (ESPN / voice only): The white flag is out! One more lap to go! *scene cuts to Crocker's cockpit* * Crocker (in 1st): Last lap, baby-puff! *scene cuts to Bubbles' cockpit / with a closeup of her face* (voice only) You won't win this! I'll slam ya around if you try to pass me for the Championship, and prove that you REALLY are a crybaby! * Bubbles (in 2nd / in her mind): My friends and Team Fastex are counting on me to save the team... (face turns vigorously angry) and now I'm gonna show Crocker who's he calling a "crybaby". *scene cuts to Bubbles flooring the gas, then cuts to Bubbles making her move for the lead in Turns 1 & 2* *scene cuts to Crocker's cockpit* * Crocker (in 1st, side by side with Bubbles): EGH! Bubbles, don't you dare! *scrapes against Bubbles right-front fender, but slips up the racetrack, allowing Bubbles to make her move* *scene cuts to Edd's cockpit* * Edd (in 12th / worried / hysterically): HURRY UP, BUBBLES!!!!!!! *scene cuts to the track* * Bob Jenkins (ESPN / in unison to the playoff crowd LOUDLY cheering/roaring Bubbles on): They're side-by-side, bumping, banging, and trading paint with each other as they roar down the backstretch here in Atlanta! Bubbles is now in front, but Crocker still has the advantage coming into Turn #3! This is gonna be a wild an intense finish! One of the traditional Atlanta finishes! * Benny Parsons (ESPN / in unison to the playoff crowd LOUDLY cheering/roaring Bubbles on): Bubbles is tryin' all she got to hold Crocker off, but Crocker still won't give up! They still trade paint with each other! Will it be Bubbles or will it be Crocker* *scene cuts to Timmy's cockpit* * Timmy (in 3rd / worried): C'mon! Bubbles!!!! HOLD HIM TO THE FINISH LINE!!!! *scene cuts to the chief-starter waving the checkered flag* * Bob Jenkins (ESPN / in unison to the playoff crowd LOUDLY cheering/roaring Bubbles on): (voice only) The checkered flag is out! *scene cuts to Crocker's fierce face with his eyes closed, then to Bubbles' fierce face with her eyes closed* IT'S GONNA BE CLOSE!!!! *scene cuts to the track, where Bubbles (still trading paint, side-by-side with Crocker) finishes ahead of Denzel Crocker by 1 inch* (while the leaders cross the start finish line to end the NAPA 500 and the 2000 NASCAR Winston Cup Season / fans cheer extremely loudly and jump in their seats in unison): TEAM FASTEX WINS IT! They clinch the Team Championship! *scene cuts to Edd's cockpit* * Lisa (finishing 9th): YES! *scene cuts to Rudy's cockpit* * Rudy (finishing 11th / hysterically / while raising his right fist in the air) YES!!!!! * *all the pit-crews from the individual drivers' teams on Team Fastex run to each other, hug each other, and pour/spray Gatorade on each other* * *Miles and Evelyn run into each hug each other in excitement* * Evelyn (while hugging Miles in excitement): WE DID IT, MILES!!!! * Miles McCutchen: WHOO!!!! * Tommy and Tammy (in unison): *scream, cheer, and jump up and down, hugging each other* * Duck: *high-fives Jack as he did in the "NASCAR Racers" episode "All Or Nothing"* Yes! Another season! *scene cuts to Bubbles' cockpit* * Bubbles (race winner): WE WON!!!! WE'RE SAVED!!!! TEAM FASTEX IS SAVED!!!! * Timmy (voice only): You did it, Bubbles!!!! That was incredible!!!! Go home, Crockpot!!! * Lisa (voice only): You did it, Bubbles!!!! You saved Team Fastex!!!! * Edd (voice only): Oh, happy day, Bubbles!!!! You saved our lives and careers! * Spongebob (voice only): WE'RE SAVED!!! WE'RE SAVED!!! WE'RE SAVED!!!! WE'RE SA-HA-HA-HAVED!!!! * Mac Kazoo (voice only): That was incredible, Bubbles!!!! WE'RE CHAMPIONS!!!!! * Bloo Kazoo (voice only): *screams excitedly* *scene cuts to the the frontstretch where all of the Team Fastex drivers park their cars against the outside wall in the order they finished in the race* * *all the Team Fastex drivers runs out of their cars and run and celebrate with each other* *scene fades into the Team Fastex clubhouse where the drivers have their Champions jackets on, with champagne bottles in their hands* * Jack Fassler: Guys, I'd love to thank all you for a great and memorable season. This season was filled with a bunch of surprises and obstacles, but you all pulled through and got it done the way every team gets it done. *team cheers loudly* Timmy, you had an outstanding season with 5 wins, and even though you failed to make it to the end because of Crocker's cheating move on Mac a week ago, (referring to the "2000 Fairy World 500 Fantasy Edition" wiki") you STILL tried. *team cheers and applauds for Timmy* Eddward, despite the loss of your brother Edwin, you still showed him that you proved yourself throughout the NASCAR Winston Cup Series season that you are a consistent and faithful competitor and showing loyalty to Team Fastex, and we all bet he's smiling at you and Team Fastex right now. *team cheers and applauds for Edd and Edd blushes and tears up in unison* "Cowgirl Sandy", even though you won only 1 race (in reference to the "2000 UAW/Daimler Chrysler 400 Fantasy Edition" wiki) this season, you still managed to prove yourself that you are a fierce competitor, and a true loyal teammate. *team cheers and Sandy cries out, "YEE HAW!!!!" And Bubbles, even though you had suffered personal issues not once but twice during this incredible season... you STILL managed to clinch us the Team Championship with the love and care of your husband (referring to Timmy) and the entire team. *team cheers loudly for Bubbles and Bubbles blushes and tears up in unison* But even though, despite all the *scene cuts to Edd* the tragedies... *scene cuts to Bubbles* the health issues.... *scene cuts to Rudy and Timmy* the unsportmanlike conduct... *scene cuts to Bart and Buttercup* and the relationship issues.... *scene cuts back at Jack* this has been a season to remember for the ages. And after Champions Week and the Awards Banquet in NYC early next month.... we're deeply going to miss you for 2 months until February. You have been so kind, loving, and loyal to all of us at Team Fastex, and we are all like a family. You have all come a long way. And.... we hope you have a nice winter vacation and a Happy Holidays. * Edd: But Sir, we're all going to deeply miss you and everyone on this team, and we have all learned a lot of adult skills from you. * Spongebob (crying):I'll miss you Mr. Fassler! Now who will teach me how to drive on the streets?! *cries* * Ed (sadly): My eyes feel like pools! * Bubbles (crying): Everything won't be the same without you and the Team Fastex crew, Mr. Fassler! *cries* * Jack Fassler: Awwww.... don't you all worry. We're all still with all of you. So you all don't have to worry. * Miles McCutchen: And plus, we can always keep in touch, and we can always call and visit you to see how you're all doing. * Duck: We can also E-Mail you updates if we somehow get invited to places to sign autographs and visit children and surprise them in their schools. * Bubbles (cheering up): I feel so much better. * Spongebob: Thank you guys! Y-Y-You're still with us in our hearts! * Jack Fassler: So once again, I want to thank all of you for putting on a most spectacular and memorable season, and we wish you a happy, healthy, and strong holiday season, and we will see you back in Daytona in February. *team cheers and fades into silence* * Jack Fassler: Before we settle ourselves and pack ourselves to go home.... why not we get out there and CELEBRATE AND HOLD THE TROPHY?! * *team cheers LOUDLY, sprays Jack, then runs out to the track to celebrate and the crowd erupts in a LOUD cheer/roar to them celebrating* * *Team REXCOR angrily stares at Team Fastex Celebrating their Team Championship victory* * Crocker: Next year, Fastex. Next year. *scene cuts to the NASCAR stage where Team Fastex celebrates their Team Championship victory* * *Team poses with the trophy, the scene then goes up to the night sky where firework boom in the air, and the episode ends* Trivia * Since this is the 2000 season, the commentators on TV (ESPN) will be Bob Jenkins (now retired) & Benny Parsons (1941-2007). * The PRN Radio commentators for this wiki-special race will be Mark Garrow & Doug Rice (in the booth), Rob Albright (Turns 1 and 2), and Brad Gillie (backstretch, backstraightaway, and Turn #3). * The pit reporters (PRN Radio) will be Brett McMillan, Steve Richards, Jim Noble, Pat Patterson, Wendy Venturini, Hermie Sadler, and Brendan Gaughan. * This is the last race of the season. * The original start time of the NAPA 500 was 2:30 pm, but a 3-hour rain delay pushed the race start time to 5:30 pm.